Beauty and the Hunting Dog (Thomas O'Malley's Animal Style)
Beauty and the Hunting Dog is a 1991 Disney film, Beauty and the Beast ''by Thomas O'Malley's Movie Spoofs . Cast *Belle - Roxy (''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Beast - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Prince Adam - Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Gaston - One Eye (Talespin') *LeFou - Don Karnage (Talespin) *Bimbettes - Catnip,She-Lion and Felina Feral (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theather,Kidd Video & SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'')'' *Maurice - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Phillipe - Himself *Lumiere - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Human Lumiere - Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Cogsworth - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Human Cogsworth - Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Mrs. Potts - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Human Mrs. Potts - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Chip - Lucky (101 Dalmatians) *Human Chip - Tom Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Lady (The Muppets) *Human Fifi - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Wardrobe - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Monsieur D'Arque - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Stove - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sultan the Footstool - Rajah (Aladdin) *Dog Sultan - Brain (Inspector Gadget 1983) *Old Beggar Woman - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theather) *Enchantress - Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Wolves - Themselves Parts #The Prologue/"Roxy" (Belle) #Roxy Meets One Eye and Don Karnage #Thomas O'Malley's Invention #Thomas O'Malley Goes too Far and Gets Lost #Thomas O'Malley Arrives at the Castle #Roxy Arrives at the Castle #Roxy's New Home/"Once Upon a December" #"One Eye" (Gaston) #Roxy Meets Perdita, Lucky, and Big Mama #Roxy Being so Difficult #Roxy Leaves her Room and Meets Tramp and Pongo #"Be Our Guest" #Tour of the Castle/The West Wing #The Wolves Attack Again #Roxy Dressing Copper's Wounds/One Eye Meets Commander Ulysses Feral #Something Special for Roxy/"Something There" #"Human Again" #"Beauty and the Hunting Dog"/Copper Lets Roxy Go #"The Mob Song"/The Villagers vs. Human Again/The Battle #Transformation/"Beauty and the Hunting Dog (Finale)" Quotes *'Copper: '''Why did you come here? *'Roxy:' I'm sorry. *'Copper: I told you never to come here! *'''Roxy: I didn't mean any harm. *'Copper: '''Do you realize WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!? (Copper destroys the objects) *'Roxy: Please! Stop! *'Copper: '''GET OUT! *'Roxy: No! *'''Copper: '''GET OUT!!! *first lines Once upon a time, in a faraway land,Jonathan Steele a young orange cat with blonde hair lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, Fangora the old beggar Cat came to the castle, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Jonathan Steele sneered at the gift and turned the old cat away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old cat's ugliness melted away, to reveal Callie Briggs the beautiful Enchantress Cat. Jonathan Steele tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous hunting dog named:Copper, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, Copper concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain Copper for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love Copper? nurses Copper's wounds in the den after the fight with the wolves; she dips a rag into a small dish of hot water poured by Perdita * Roxy/Belle: There now. licks his wounds Don't do that. to clean his wounds with the rag Just hold still. applies the rag to the wound, causing the Copper to jump back and yelping in pain; the animals, who are close by, hide in fear * Copper/Beast: THAT HURTS! * Roxy/Belle: If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much! * Copper/Beast: If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened. * Roxy/Belle: If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away. * Copper/Beast: pauses Well, YOU shouldn't have been in the West Wing! * Roxy/Belle: Well then, YOU should learn to control your temper! tries to counterpoint, but can't think of anything good; so he bows his head in shame; the objects re-emerge * Roxy/Belle: Now, hold still. This might sting a little. the rag to the wound;though Copper winces, he doesn't pull back this time By the way, thank you for saving my life. * Copper/Beast: at Roxy, with a surprised, yet gentle look You're welcome. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs